


Not Your Business

by TotalFanFreak



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance, Spencer/ Reader insert, Tumblr Prompt, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HEADER FORM (General)<br/>Title: Not Your Business<br/>Author: totalfanfreak<br/>Rating: M<br/>Prompt/Summary: Do you think you can make fic about the reader and Reid imagine when Morgan teases Reid about not getting any? I guess it's a reblog of this one http://imaginingcriminalminds.tumblr.com/post/106747236876 also with this one http://imaginingcriminalminds.tumblr.com/post/109007069553/there-is-also-this-imagine-as-well<br/>Main Character(s): Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Reader Insert<br/>Trigger Warning: None<br/>Word Count:<br/>Beta/Editor: Me<br/>Multishot: no<br/>Author’s Notes: none<br/>Morgan arc spoilers: None<br/>The day was finally coming to a close on a slow day in the bull pen and Morgan had been trying to chase Reid down to take him out for the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Business

HEADER FORM (General)  
Title:  
Author: totalfanfreak  
Rating: M  
Prompt/Summary: Do you think you can make fic about the reader and Reid imagine when Morgan teases Reid about not getting any? I guess it's a reblog of this one http://imaginingcriminalminds.tumblr.com/post/106747236876 also with this one http://imaginingcriminalminds.tumblr.com/post/109007069553/there-is-also-this-imagine-as-well  
Main Character(s): Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Reader Insert  
Trigger Warning: None  
Word Count:  
Beta/Editor: Me  
Multishot: no  
Author’s Notes: none  
Morgan arc spoilers: None  
The day was finally coming to a close on a slow day in the bull pen and Morgan had been trying to chase Reid down to take him out for the evening.

“Come on, Pretty Boy, I'm just asking for one drink.”

“And I keep telling you Morgan, I have plans.”

“Oh, and what are they? A marathon of Star Trek? Going through chess strategies or reading 60 books in an hour?”

“I don't think my evening plans are any of your business.”

“Sensitive area?”

“No, I just don't want to share them with you.”

“I'm just trying to help you out, Reid. If you got out and met someone you wouldn't be moping around as much.”

“Who's moping?”

The two agents turned, seeing you approach, as Morgan gestured to Spencer. “Come on, Y/N, be honest, don't you think Reid would be much happier if he was getting some?”

You leaned into Morgan, feigning curiosity. “Some of what?”

“You know. I just think he'd have a better skip in his step if he had a lady waiting in bed for him.”

You saw Spencer roll his eyes, and you smiled. “Well, he is very much a Pretty Boy, so I'm guessing he does fine on his own.”

Derek looked exasperated. “He might if he ever went anywhere.”

“How do you know he doesn't?”  
“Look at him!”

You turned and eyed the genius starting at the feet and slowly moving up eventually reaching his face his mouth smirking and eyes laughing at you. “What am I looking for?”

Derek cracked a smile at that. “All he does is go to work and then he goes home, I'd be surprised if he's had sex since working here.”

You wrinkled your nose. “That crude, Morgan. And not our business.”

“I just want to help the poor guy, you can't hide behind statistics and facts forever, Pretty Boy, you hold your basic instincts in for too long you'll explode. But since it's a lost cause for tonight, I'm going before all the good ones are gone for tonight.”

With that Derek grabbed his jacket and bag and headed for the elevator. Placing the file you were meant to deliver on Spencer's desk and turned to him until you were standing toe to toe. 

“Is that true, Dr. Reid? Are you going to explode?” 

Spencer licked his lips and you blushed. “I'm sure there's something you could do to fix that, Miss L/N.”

“Oh, I don't know, I might not be qualified enough to diffuse you.” 

Spencer reached into your skirt to untuck your blouse. “If anything you're overqualified. Now we're all alone here and I really want to see what you look like spread on my desk.”

You tucked some hair behind your ear. “You sure you don't want to tie me to your bed so I'm there waiting?”

Spencer's eyes flashed wickedly, and you shivered in delight. It had taken a long time but a while into the relationship Spencer's true colors came out. He was still the adorably brilliant doctor you fell in love with but under that cute facade was a dominant man wanting to come out, and it tickled you that you were the woman who got to witness it. He scooted you until your rear came to his desk. Bending down his lips gently touched yours, his tongue lightly flicking across your bottom lip before entering your mouth. He picked you up and plopped you on the desk before starting to unbutton your blouse. You put your hand over his.

“You sure this is okay?”

“Mm-hm.”

“What about Garcia?”

“Gone, something to do with Kevin.”

“Hotch?”

“Him and Rossi are at a soccer game of Jack's.”

“JJ?”

“Home with Will and Henry? Any one else?”

You shrugged timidly, noticing his deft fingers had already taken off your shirt and was now playing with the clasp of your bra. “I guess the straggling intern or Strauss.”

Spencer's lips went to your neck. “I think they have other things to do than interrupt us.”

You loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt to splay your hands on his hot skin. “When did you get so dangerous, Dr. Reid?”

“The moment you came in and said my name.”

You grinned nipping his chin and moving lower. “Nu-uh beautiful, I just want to take you here tonight, maybe another night we can have multiple rounds, but I just want to come into work and know I made you come on my desk.”

He hiked your skirt up, slipping your panties to the side before you felt the head of him forcing it's way in. You moaned the intrusion most welcoming, it always took a moment to adjust to the size but it satisfied you to be filled so completely. When he was in, he put your thighs around his waist and leaned over you. Kissing you softly, “I love you, Y/N.”

You brushed the curls that fell over his forehead. “I love you, too, my sweet doctor.”

He continued to kiss you before pulling out and pushing back in continuing to do so a little rougher and faster each thrust until you were both panting. You clasped your hands on his shoulders, pushing back with each thrust, your moans growing louder. The stretching of your walls, the way his balls hit your buttocks, to the sounds you were both making was churning your orgasm in you. 

“You going to come for me, Miss L/N?”

“Oh, yes, doctor, keep administering the treatment and I think I might come very hard.”

He groaned in your ear, thrusting even harder, making you scream. “Oh, God yes, Spencer!”

He put a hand between you, finishing you off by twirling his fingers around your bundle of nerves, and you bit down on his shoulder, feeling him tightening up before releasing himself in you. His forehead resting on yours as he caressed your face, he kissed you sweetly before slowly pulling out. You could feel his seed trickling out and you groaned.

“What a mess.”

Spencer chuckled, gathering tissues. “Let me clean you up.”

He swiped the tissue softly over your swollen folds, the gesture sweet and sexy the same time. “Thank you, can I help you?”  
“You don't have to.”

You wiped the excess off his member before taking a small lick across the head making him harden slightly.

“The fuck is this.”

You shrieked, the outsider's voice throwing you completely off kilter. Spencer had already grabbed his blazer and threw it over you. “What the hell are you doing here, Morgan?”

“I was about to get this one girl's number, but realized I left without my phone. Well, I was completely wrong about you, Pretty Boy. No wonder my flirting never worked on, Y/N.”

“Shut up, Morgan!” 

You were hiding behind Spencer, mortified, his arm protectively on your back.

“Calm down, I'm leaving, I'm leaving. Just keep it up, Y/N, he pents up way too much.”

“Out!” You and Spencer both shouted, Morgan's laughter echoing in the empty office.


End file.
